Portable electronic communication devices have powerful features in addition to voice and data communication capabilities, such as built-in cameras that can capture still images and video, audio recording capabilities, external network connections, such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi connections and global positioning satellite (GPS) capabilities.
As such devices are effective recording and transmission devices, the presence of such devices in certain environments may lead to security concerns. For example, if such a device is with a user whom is participating in a meeting where confidential information is being discussed, there may be concerns that the user would use the device to make unauthorized recordings of the meeting through its camera or microphone.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.